


It's So Easy

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Kenma cree que no siempre es necesario buscarle el sentido a todo lo que sucede en la vida. Algunas cosas pasan y ya. Que nada tuvo sentido desde el inicio. Y eso está bien (puede que no lo esté, pero le da igual).Akaashi es como él. No se empecina en darle demasiadas vueltas a tal o cual asunto. Solo vive la vida de la manera más sencilla que puede. Él es justo lo que Kenma necesita y todo lo que jamás hubiera soñado tener.[Akaashi/Kenma ] Oneshot.Kuroo/Tsukishima.





	It's So Easy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace un tiempo, Kozume Kenma ha decidido creer firmemente que no siempre es necesario buscarle demasiado el sentido a _todo_ lo que sucede en la vida. Algunas cosas pasan y _ya_ (y está demostrado, porque a veces uno no cae en la cuenta de que le ha ocurrido o ha vivido algo en específico, sino después de ponerse a pensar en ello detenidamente).

Por ejemplo, él todavía no es capaz de decir con claridad _“estoy así ahora porque ocurrió esto y lo otro”_. No. Solo sabe que _así_ es su presente y punto, y no es como si no estuviera contento con él. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Es decir, por supuesto que recuerda que, algún tiempo atrás (antes de verse envuelto en la situación en la que está actualmente), ha pensado que todo tenía una razón de ser, pero ello no quiere decir que se haya estancado ahí.

El caso es que solía creer que las cosas sucedían exclusivamente por un motivo y, gracias a la _abarrotada_ bandeja de entrada de su teléfono móvil, en ese momento, había llegado a la conclusión de que existían solo _tres_ clases de personas en el mundo (en _su_ mundo).

En un primer grupo, estaban aquellas que le escribían porque quizá no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer en el momento y porque realmente consideraban sabio malgastar su tiempo comentándole cada insignificante cosa que les sucediera en el día y pidiéndole absurdos consejos de cualquier índole (como si él, con sus casi nulas habilidades sociales, supiera cómo sobrellevar a la gente o algo así).

Literal que cada _insignificante_ cosa.

 **[Hinata, 10:04]:** te juro que casi bajé del tren cuando lo vi caminando cerca de la estación!

 **[Hinata, 10:04]:** por suerte noté que no era Yamaguchi antes de hacerlo!!! :D

 **[Hinata, 10:04]:** cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado ese desconocido si me acercaba y le hablaba como si nada?

_(Yo, 10:06): No sé, Shouyou, normal?_

_(Yo, 10:06): mirándote raro, supongo._

**[Hinata, 10:07]:** Aaaay, seguro que sí D:

 **[Hinata, 10:07]:** además, creo que estuve a nada de gritarle

 **[Hinata, 10:07]:** o sea, estaba acompañado de una morena alta

 **[Hinata, 10:07]:** Morena. Alta. Imagínate!!

 **[Hinata, 10:07]:** Yamaguchi podría estar engañando a Yachi-san! Y no debería!

_“Ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de ellos, Shouyou, deja de contarme esto”._

Sí. Kenma siempre pensaba seriamente en responderle algo similar.

Pero no se animaba siquiera a hacer el amago de rechazar la abrumadora energía que despedía Hinata, evadiéndolo o algo, porque ¿quién le aseguraba que iba a seguir con vida después de eso? (Shouyou podía ser un tanto — _muy_ — _insistente_ , y esa palabra a Kenma lo aterraba, porque era jugar con la poquísima paciencia que tenía). Era eso, o la pereza… que se lo llevaba entero y le impedía escribir frases así de largas.

Daba igual. Seguían siendo cosas insignificantes.

Y literal que _consejos_ _absurdos_ también.

 **[Lev, 10:21]:** Ayudaaa~ voy a morir!!!

_(Yo, 10:22): qué tienes, Lev?_

**[Lev, 10:22]:** AH. Es queeee

 **[Lev, 10:22]:** Yaku-san aceptó salir en una cita conmigo.

_(Yo, 10:24): Y?_

**[Lev, 10:24]:** y no sé.

 **[Lev, 10:24]:** nunca había llegado tan lejos.

_(Yo, 10:25): …_

**[Lev, 10:25]:** qué debería hacer?

 **[Lev, 10:25]:** —inserte cantidad ridícula de emoticones con expresión desesperada—

_(Yo, 10:26): Uhm. Ir a la cita._

_(Yo, 10:26): supongo?_

**[Lev, 10:27]:** Asdghjklshfda

 **[Lev, 10:27]:** PERO. Ey

 **[Lev, 10:27]:** no sé si pueda D:

_(Yo, 10:30): ???_

_(Yo, 10:30): Y por qué le propusiste una cita, en primer lugar?_

**[Lev, 10:30]:** … tú sabes.

_(Yo, 10:33): No, no lo sé, Lev._

**[Lev, 10:33]:** —grabando audio…—

_“Y pensándolo mejor, ya no quiero saber”._

Triste pero cierto.

A Lev tampoco podía ignorarlo porque, al parecer, el pobre vivía creyendo que alguien como él podía tener las respuestas a todo de una manera tan sencilla como pensándolo un poco (incluso él se sentía un poco mal al sopesar que podía de golpe romperle la ilusión al medio-ruso con alma de niño). La verdad era que Kenma simplemente se dedicaba a decirle lo primero que le viniera en mente o lo que, a su parecer, fuera más lógico hacer. Porque… _ya_. Él no era exactamente de las personas que habían vivido un sinnúmero de experiencias de todo tipo, a la tan corta edad de diecinueve años. No hacía falta ni decirlo…

(Que lo máximo relacionado al amor que le hubo sucedido en la vida fue que, una vez, una chica le entregara una carta de amor para que él se la diera a Kuroo).

Y, bueno, _eso_.

Luego, estaba un segundo grupo, al que pertenecían aquellos seres humanos —si es que _realmente_ podían llamarse así— que le escribían día y noche, única y exclusivamente para incordiarlo. Como si no existiera en el universo nada más interesante que fastidiar a un pobre chico que solo quería jugar sus videojuegos en paz.

Y es que él era _Kenma_ — o sea, un tipo exageradamente silencioso y con un deje algo sociópata, pero que, aunque ni él mismo se lo creyera, en verdad podía ser capaz de cumplir también con ese rol de _mejor amigo de la infancia_ que tenía que soportarlo absolutamente _todo_.

O eso era lo que parecía creer _cierto_ hombre.

 **[Kuro, 11:15]:** Ugh.

_(Yo, 11:15): qué pasa_

**[Kuro, 11:16]:** Que tengo una resaca más grande que el trasero de Bokuto

 **[Kuro, 11:16]:** ESO pasa.

_(Yo, 11:19): …_

**[Kuro, 11:22]:** En otras palabras…

 **[Kuro, 11:22]:** no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que hice ayer

 **[Kuro, 11:22]:** NADA

 **[Kuro, 11:22]:** y tengo la leve sospecha de que no ha sido nada bueno.

_(Yo, 11:24): Duerme otra vez, entonces._

**[Kuro, 11:25]:** No lo entiendes, Kenma

 **[Kuro, 11:25]:** Tsukki está aquí, estuvimos bebiendo anoche

 **[Kuro, 11:25]:** y está ignorándome

 **[Kuro, 11:25]:** mierda

 **[Kuro, 11:26]:** Me siento mal

 **[Kuro, 11:26]:** como si hubiera hecho algo MUY malo.

 **[Kuro, 11:26]:** él está haciendo el almuerzo

 **[Kuro, 11:26]:** pero no me responde lo que le pregunto, ni me mira, y

 **[Kuro, 11:26]:** Y…

 **[Kuro, 11:26]:** no sé qué carajos hice

_(Yo, 11:28): y yo qué tengo que ver?_

**[Kuro, 11:29]:** Supuse que estarías dispuesto a leerme y tratar de resolver este misterio conmigo

 **[Kuro, 11:29]:** No puedes?

 **[Kuro, 11:33]:** sé que me lees, Kenma.

 **[Kuro, 11:35]:** no te atrevas a ignorarme

 **[Kuro, 11:39]:** No

 **[Kuro, 11:40]:** TÚ NO, POR FAVOR

Bueno, es que Kuroo Tetsurou siempre fue un caso _especial_.

Desde tiempos inmemorables le ha ido de maravillas en eso de cavar su propia tumba. Quizá a causa de su bocaza, o de su carácter de _soy el Maestro de la Provocación, bitches, ámenme_ que nadie soportaba, o de su mente simple (todo es culpa de Bokuto), o de su mala suerte… o simplemente porque sí.

Y a Kenma no le gustaba lidiar con las consecuencias de las tonterías en las que se enfrascaba Tetsurou las 24/7, así que ¿qué mejor que huir?

Una sabia decisión.

Ah, y finalmente, en tercer lugar, estaban las personas como él.

O, mejor dicho, estaba _solo_ _él_.

 **[Akaashi, 12:00]:** Has almorzado ya?

 _Akaashi_.

Aquel que le escribía porque…

Porque-

_¿Por qué le escribía?_

Kenma, en ese entonces, no había podido entenderlo por más de que se lo replanteó a su subconsciente una y otra vez. En todo lugar. A cada instante.

Sabía que todo aquello había iniciado una mañana “x” en la cual todavía tenía recuerdos borrosos de la caótica noche anterior, en la que habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Bokuto (Kenma todavía no tenía idea de cómo se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese pub, aquella vez), bailando y bebiendo como nunca antes en la vida.

O sea, él no se había animado a bailar, claro está (no quería ni hacerse la imagen mental de sí mismo pegando un bailecito, _por favor_ ).

Tampoco había estado en sus planes beber siquiera una gota de alcohol, ciertamente. Es más, si no hubiera sido por Kuroo, quien lo obligó a beberse hasta el agua del florero —el muy maldito se había encargado de llevarle una copa tras otra de todo lo que podía y no mezclarse—, Kenma no se habría quedado estacionado en aquel sofá, a un costado de la pista de baile, con la música a todo volumen golpeándole los tímpanos y las luces de colores a punto de hacer que la cabeza le estallara. Había empezado a verlo todo distorsionado y a tener unas náuseas terribles, tanto, que creyó que no viviría para contarlo.

De un momento a otro (hasta ahora no sabe cómo sucedió), tuvo a Akaashi Keiji a su lado. El mismo, que parecía ser la única persona _normal_ de entre todos los _anormales_ que lo rodeaban esa noche, había estado casi tan absorto a todo como él. Así que Kenma se sintió extrañamente relajado cuando lo vio posicionarse junto a él en el sofá.

A partir de ahí ya no recordaba casi nada.

Sabía que el ex setter de Fukurodani lo ayudó a recomponerse un poco cuando sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar (al final no devolvió nada, lo intuía porque sintió que estaba quedándose dormido antes de siquiera poder levantarse para ir al baño). Después, ya no tenía idea de qué rayos pudo haber sucedido en ese _inmundo_ lugar (ahora considera así a todas las discos o pubs, desde esa noche).

Lo único seguro era que, al parecer, hubieron intercambiado números telefónicos porque, al día siguiente —la denominada _Mañana X_ en su mente—, Kenma se vio enormemente sorprendido al toparse con un mail que rezaba: _“¿Ya estás mejor?”_.

Le tomó un par de mensajes más descubrir que se trataba de Akaashi.

Y, desde ese día, habían estado en constante contacto.

 _¿Por qué?_ , era todo lo que Kozume podía repetir en su cabeza.

Nada tenía sentido, en su opinión. Ni las desconocidas razones de Keiji para escribirle cada día (si _es que_ las tuviera), ni el vuelco que daba el corazón de Kenma cuando sentía que el móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo y ya podía suponer que eran mensajes suyos. Uno en la mañana (no muy temprano, porque Keiji era de los que gustaban de dormir todo lo que se pudiera), otros tantos a la siesta (cuando estaba por entrar a sus clases) y unos cuantos más entrada la noche (apenas llegaba a su departamento y terminaba de ducharse).

Sí. Hasta ese punto llegó —Kenma _jamás_ creyó que podría _adivinar_ de quién se trataban los mensajes que le llegaban solo por el _horario_ , Dios—.

 **[Akaashi, 20:08]:** Bokuto-san me ha invitado a ver una película.

 **[Akaashi, 20:08]:** te gustaría ir también?

_(Yo, 20:09): Umh_

_(Yo, 20:09): creo que paso_

_(Yo, 20:09): sería un poco incómodo_

_(Yo, 20:09): lo siento._

**[Akaashi, 20:11]:** No tienes que disculparte

 **[Akaashi, 20:11]:** podemos ir otro día, los dos.

_“¿Realmente podemos? ¿Los dos solos?”._

Si en esos tiempos le hubieran preguntado _qué onda_ entre Akaashi y él, Kenma definitivamente no habría sabido qué responder.

_¿Cómo pasó? ¿Por qué?_

No fue sino hasta una helada tarde de invierno que empezó a atar los cabos y a comprenderlo un poquito mejor.

Cuando, sorpresivamente, se encontró a sí mismo bebiendo un tibio cappuccino y comiendo unas deliciosas galletas caseras en una bonita y sofisticada confitería en el centro de la ciudad, en compañía de Akaashi.

Kenma no sabía… _bueno, ya_.

(Nunca lo sabía).

Lo cierto era que Akaashi se lo había propuesto y él, sin habérselo pensado mucho, había dicho que sí. De repente había sentido ganas de verlo y de saber cómo se sentía estando a solas con él, debía admitirlo.

(Porque todavía no había descubierto qué exactamente había sucedido esa jodida noche del cumpleaños de Bokuto, y Kuroo tenía razón: le daba muchísima curiosidad saber qué clase de cosas había hecho en concreto).

Esa vez, en la confitería, habían conversado ciertamente poco, porque ninguno era de muchas palabras, pero Kenma había concluido que Keiji era algo así como _ilegalmente_ amable y agradable. Porque, minutos antes de encontrárselo, se le habría hecho ridículo pensar que una persona que había pasado ya tanto tiempo con Bokuto Kotarou pudiera ser así de _cuerda_ y tranquila.

Había sido una velada estupenda —con todo lo mal que a Kozume le sabían ese tipo de cosas como _socializar_ — y muy, muy en el fondo, el chico había deseado que se repitiera.

 **[Akaashi, 08:31]:** Crees que podamos vernos esta tarde?

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que así fuera. Que se reiteraran esas _reuniones_.

Akaashi se las arregló para convencerlo de que salieran por ahí varios fines de semana seguidos (excepto uno, puesto que a ambos les habían caído los parciales encima y… _no quería ni recordarlo_ ) y aquello era un logro inmenso para Kenma porque, apenas en un pasado no muy lejano a ese tiempo, él había _detestado_ con toda su alma todo lo que significara mayor contacto con gente fuera de su casa.

Y fue algo aterrador caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Porque el cosquilleo tan inusual en la boca del estómago que sintió al rozar accidentalmente sus dedos con los del otro, mientras caminaban (la sexta que se juntaron por ahí), le recordó mucho a una emoción que su querido amigo de la infancia le había descrito una vez:

—¿Mariposas? —él había observado a su amigo, frunciendo el ceño en son de confusión.

—Sí. Mariposas. Agh, mierda, mierda. No puedo con él. Con lo lindo que es. Es hermoso y… Y creo que estoy jodido.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—¿No lo ves, Kenma? —había dramatizado Tetsurou aquel día—. Un hombre _real_ no puede ir por la vida diciendo que siente _mariposas_ en el puñetero estómago al hablar con alguien… y MENOS si ese alguien es otro tipo. Joder. Estoy… estoy… Kenma. _Lo estoy_.

—¿Estar cómo o qué, Kuro? —Kozume hubiera rodado los ojos si supiera cómo hacerlo en ese entonces (no se le daba bien eso de las gesticulaciones).

—Que estoy _enamorado_ de Tsukki. Y eso es fatal. Me gusta muchísimo ese niño con complejo de anciano. Te lo juro.

Al parecer, _esa_ era la razón.

Bueno, y, sobre la base de aquella explicación que hubo estado perdida en su memoria por tanto tiempo, Kenma llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser _eso_.

Nuevamente, al meditarlo, se preguntó si era real lo de las mariposas en el estómago. Porque realmente era como si estuvieran ahí. Moviéndose en su interior alocadamente, causándole estragos.

¿Enamorado de Akaashi Keiji?

¿Él?

_“¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué hago?”._

La pregunta del millón.

Y Kenma no estaba preparado para absolutamente _nada_.

Lev, Hinata y Kuroo se veían como buenas opciones cuando sopesaba a quién debía pedir algún consejo sabio (tomando en cuenta que los tres habían estado enamorados en su tiempo y ya sabían lo que sentía), pero, _demonios_ , no. Ni de broma. Porque, luego, acabó recordando que esos tres brutos terminaban siempre preguntándoselo todo a él —alguien con nula experiencia—, así que debía estar loco, si pensaba que alguno de ellos podría ayudarlo.

Tuvo que debatírselo solo. Torturándose internamente.

Había considerado decírselo. A Akaashi. Algo así como una declaración.

Sin embargo, en el siguiente instante, había recordado que él era _Kozume Kenma_ y que, si hasta en una salida común y corriente le costaba horrores entablar una inocente conversación con tranquilidad, mucho menos iba a poder confesársele a la cara, así como así.

Y qué dilema todo.

Llegó a preguntarse quién era el ser que había poseído su cuerpo y qué había hecho con el Kenma original. Porque no era normal en él dejar los videojuegos de lado y preocuparse por que le llegaran los mensajes de _un chico_ y, peor aún, desear que llegara el fin de semana para _salir_ y encontrarse con el susodicho por ahí.

Fue algo desesperante al comienzo, porque no tenía idea de lo que pensaba Akaashi cada vez que estaban juntos.

Para su fortuna, la respuesta llegó por sí sola a él, una noche en la que fue con Keiji al cine a ver una película de ciencia ficción que el mismo había estado aguardando por muchísimo tiempo.

Estaban formando la fila para comprar los tickets, cuando se toparon a Konoha (quien iba acompañado de una bella señorita) en medio del pasillo repleto de gente.

—¿Ah? ¿Akaashi y Kozume Kenma, de Nekoma? —había murmurado el joven, al percatarse de su presencia.

—Umh, hola.

—Konoha, ¿cómo estás?

Akaashi había sonreído tenuemente (para delirio interno de Kenma, porque _¿podía existir algo tan perfecto?,_ y ya empezaba a pensar como una tonta adolescente enamorada) y se había mostrado sumamente cordial desde el inicio.

—Es obvio que él ya no está en Nekoma desde hace tiempo, si es de nuestra promoción, ¿lo sabías?

El chico de claros cabellos parecía no creer lo que veía, ya que intercalaba miradas entre uno y otro. Y ya ni le prestaba atención a la bonita joven que lo acompañaba, por lo que ésta se mantenía totalmente al margen.

—Hombre, claro que lo sé —había dicho, luego de soltar una risita—. Más importante: les juro por todos los dioses que es rarísimo ver a sujetos como ustedes por ahí, juntos, ¿dónde se están escondiendo Bokuto y Kuroo? —y había mirado ligeramente a los costados.

Kenma había empezado a sentirse nervioso.

¿Cómo le explicaría a ese tipo algo que ni él mismo sabía con exactitud? ¿Cómo iba a exteriorizar algo que se le enredaba en la mente cada que pensaba en ello y que desordenaba todos los esquemas que tenía?

—Ellos no han… venido —había soltado, sin pensarlo muy bien, solo por decir algo.

No era justo que Akaashi cargara con toda la incomodidad, ¿no?

Akaashi y Konoha lo habían mirado con cierto deje de sorpresa. Kozume quiso hacer la gran Hinata en un ataque rápido, de los que realizaba junto a Kageyama Tobio, y salir de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad.

¿Pudo eso haber dejado entrever _lo que_ _sentía_?

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué se traen en manos viniendo solo ustedes dos? —el ex alumno de la Academia Fukurodani había arqueado, entonces, una ceja, con todavía más curiosidad que antes.

Y fue entonces cuando Kenma creyó que, literalmente, iba a colapsar.

Porque Akaashi, había sonreído ligeramente y suspirado, antes de hablar, con suma calma. Y…

—Pues nada. Estamos saliendo.

 _Saliendo_ , había dicho.

¿Saliendo?

 _¿Tú y yo? ¿Desde… desde cuándo?_ , había querido preguntarle Kenma.

Pero no había sido capaz de mover siquiera un mísero músculo en ese momento. Estaba demasiado trastornado. Tanto, que no había sido capaz de procesar en qué momento se habían despedido de Konoha y habían entrado a ver la película.

(Akaashi le había acariciado los dedos, aquella vez y ello había sido suficiente para dejar de respirar por un buen rato).

Y bueno, Kenma ya solo lo dejó ser. Porque todo dejó de importarle desde ese instante.

¿Akaashi Keiji y él?

Pues sí. Y ya.

No sabe cómo ni por qué, —quizá esa noche de borrachera involuntaria había dicho o hecho algo extremadamente penoso que lo había terminado arrojando a esa situación, pero no había querido averiguarlo más—, y no es como si eso importara ya.

Hoy, después de un par de años compartiendo apartamento con él, puede entenderlo, más o menos.

Que nada tuvo sentido desde el inicio. Y eso está bien (puede que no lo esté, pero le da igual).

Porque puede rememorar los gratos días siguientes a esa noche, con un amago de sonrisa formándosele en el rostro, y puede oír a Akaashi preguntarle extrañado por qué se ve así de feliz tan de repente y percatarse de que lo ha estado observando fijamente, como un tonto, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Se avergüenza un poco, sí, pero lo deja ser, como siempre.

Akaashi es como él. No se empecina en darle demasiadas vueltas a tal o cual asunto. Solo vive la vida de la manera más sencilla que puede. Siendo cálido y susurrándole, en ocasiones, que _se siente tan bien estando con él_ y brindándole la mejor compañía de todas. Él es justo lo que Kenma necesita y todo lo que jamás hubiera soñado tener.

A veces, cuando Keiji está algo malhumorado (porque no ha dormido lo suficiente o no le ha ido muy bien en el trabajo o en la universidad), Kenma ya sabe que todo lo que tiene que hacer es intentar animarlo un poco —unas veces, experimenta en la cocina; otras, se le da por descargar algunas películas que sospecha que pueden gustarle—, porque el otro parece valorar _demasiado_ esos detalles. Todo termina en pedidos de disculpas un tanto vergonzosos, abrazos furtivos y besos tibios, dulces e inocuos, en medio de la sala o la cocina.

Otras veces, cuando lo encuentra mucho más alegre de lo habitual y libre de estrés (como en inicio de vacaciones de verano, por ejemplo), Kenma ya supone que solo debe dejarse mimar un poco por él. Akaashi es sorpresivamente cariñoso, cuando cree que todo va bien, pero sigue siendo tan cordial que incluso se detiene a preguntarle si _está de acuerdo_ , antes de accionar de cualquier manera sobre él. Kozume tiende a temblar y hacer ciertos ruidos _característicos_ (que le abochornan a más no poder) cuando se lo está pasando de maravillas y está por llegar al clímax. Oye la risita tenue de Keiji contra su oído —y es fantástico cuando ambos se corren al mismo tiempo— y evita por todos los medios preguntarse cómo fue que alguien como él ha llegado a tener algo así, porque es demasiado perfecto.

(Evita hacerse la pregunta porque ha aprendido a disfrutarlo sin necesidad de explicación).

Kenma quiere tanto a Akaashi. Lo quiere porque es él el que lo entiende de principio a fin. Es él el que no le habla cuando lo ve totalmente decidido en pasar de nivel en ese nuevo videojuego que ha adquirido recientemente. Es el que lo saca a pasear por ahí, cuando está luchando contra algún libro o folleto que debe dominar para el siguiente día, y que lo pone de los nervios porque no consigue concentrarse para nada en el mismo. El que le saca más sonrisas que cualquiera, porque puede ridiculizar a Bokuto y Kuroo con el rostro totalmente serio, y ello es digno de admirar. El que le sube de volumen a aquel _soft-rock_ que oyen por la radio, cuando viajan por ahí. El que se detiene a acariciar a cualquier animalito —en especial, algún que otro gato— que se apoye en sus piernas, para luego mirarlo con docilidad y decirle a Kenma: _“deberíamos tener uno, algún día”_ , como si _no supiera_ que a él le se le nubla completamente la mente al imaginarlos a ambos, compartiendo algo tan importante como una mascota. El que lo besa con delicadeza justo _ahí_ , donde más le gusta, y el que es capaz de enloquecerlo con solo un par de caricias. El que enreda sus piernas con las suyas, y lo abraza cuando está profundamente dormido, pues, aparentemente, le agrada poder tenerlo las noches y los días de extremo cansancio, arrastrándolo a la cama con él.

Existen todo tipo de personas, claro que sí (¿de dónde ha sacado antes que podían ser solo tres?). Muchísimas clases.

Pero Akaashi es la única persona capaz de hacer que el corazón le martille el pecho con suma violencia con tan solo enviarle unos cuantos mensajes.

 **[Keiji, 19:50]:** No prepares nada de cenar

 **[Keiji, 19:50]:** tengo planeado algo diferente para esta noche

 **[Keiji, 19:50]:** algo que espero que disfrutemos y mucho, ya sabes…

 **[Keiji, 19:50]:** ;)

_“No sé qué hice para que seas así conmigo”._

Y Kenma no quiere buscarle más explicaciones. Es así de fácil.

Lo quiere porque sí y se siente querido igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) El AkaKen es OTP, no me pregunten por qué. (No todo tiene una razón, ya saben).
> 
> 2) Me encanta la idea de que Akaashi adore dormir todo el día. Y de que Hinata, Lev y Kuroo le escriban a Kenma para todo. Yo creo que Kenma tiene un complejo grande y me entristece un poco :c (como si pensara que nunca podría estar con nadie), peeero alguien tan paciente y cálido como Akaashi es el indicado para recomponerlo *inserte un sinnúmero de corazoncitos fluff*.
> 
> 3) Les advertí que era una estupidezzz :D Fue totalmente random y falto de argumentos, I know, pero estaba deseando escribir de estos dos hace muchísimo tiempo. Ya saben, no hay mucho que leer de esta ship, entonces tengo que conformarme escribiendo yo ;_; ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido “esa noche” del cumple de Bokuto? Quizá Kenma se le confesó a Akaashi (las borracheras son peligrosas, no son de Dios) y le pidió que salieran. Y~ ¿qué creen que sea la sorpresa de Akaashi, del final? 7u7
> 
> 4) Si les gustó aunque sea un poquito, un kudo o comentario no estaría nada mal ;)  
> ¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
